


Man of the Hour

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-30
Updated: 2009-05-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus can't say he's not loving his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man of the Hour

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://sdk.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sdk**](http://sdk.insanejournal.com/) and I made a deal [HERE](http://shellydkitty.insanejournal.com/110799.html?thread=659407#t659407). This is my answer to her challenge. I await her reply. *g*

**Title:** Man of the Hour  
 **Author/Artist:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #34: No one is looking, and for the Wank of the week #4: double your pleasure.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** N/A  
 **Summary:** Severus can't say he's not loving his life.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:** [](http://sdk.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sdk**](http://sdk.insanejournal.com/) and I made a deal [HERE](http://shellydkitty.insanejournal.com/110799.html?thread=659407#t659407). This is my answer to her challenge. I await her reply. *g*  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Man of the Hour

~

“Why not?” Harry whispered. “No one’s looking. We could wank right here and no one would ever know.”

“You’re the saviour of the wizarding world, and I am...not,” Severus replied out of the corner of his mouth. “We cannot indulge your exhibitionist streak at my Order of Merlin award ceremony, Potter.”

“Aw, c’mon.” Before Severus knew it, Harry’s hand was inside Severus’ robes palming his cock. “Tell me you’re not loving this.”

Suddenly, they were standing in the spotlight.

“And, introducing, the man of the hour, Severus Snape!”

Severus smirked at a blushing Harry. “Now that you mention it--”

~


End file.
